Sweet'N'Sour Love
by SariNeoChaos
Summary: A fic for my friend, Jessi, about her and Wu-man. Enjoy. >:)


**__**

Sweet 'n' Sour Love

Wufei stood in front of her door, across from his. He pulled at his shirt collar nervously, the other hand hanging limply at his side. He hesitantly took a step forward, closer to her door. He reached for the doorknob, ready to open the door...

Jessi sat on her bed and let out a huge sigh. 

"Where could I have put it?" she asked herself. She looked under the bed, sighing again. "Why do I always lose things like that!?" she screamed, throwing her arms up in the air. She looked at the digital clock on the table next to her bd. "Wufei should have been here five minutes ago!" she said, stomping toward the door, reaching for the doorknob...

Wufei opened the door...

So did Jessi...

The door slammed right into Wufei's face, throwing him back a bit. 

"Ow!" he yelped, covering his nose with his hands.

Jessi gasped and looked at Wufei with a sorry look on her round face.

"Wufei! Oh my gosh! I didn't know that you were there! I'm sorry!" she apologized, blushing.

"Don't be so weak, onna," Wufei said in a muffled voice. He pulled his hands away, only to find them covered in his own blood.

Jessi's look of apology turned to a look of concern and worry. She reached a hand toward Wufei, but quickly pulled back.

"Wufei, your nose...come on, I'll fix it up for ya," she offered, turning to go back into her apartment, making sure Wufei was following her...

Wufei gave her a confused look, but gladly followed her inside.

Jessi closed the door behind them, then went to the bathroom to get a towel.

Wufei had his hands under his nose, catching the blood so it wouldn't drip onto Jessi's clean carpet.

Jessi came back with a towel.

"Sit on the bed and tilt your head back," she told him.

Wufei did what she said.

Jessi folded up the towel then placed it on Wufei's nose. The towel immediately soaked up the blood, turning it a crimson color. Jessi smiled. 

"You owe me a new towel, baka."

Wufei glared, trying to hide his feelings from her. 

"You're the baka, onna," he replied from under the towel.

Jessi laughed.

"I'm not the one who ran into the door and broke my big fat nose!"

Wufei growled, narrowing his eyes even more.

"For your information, you slammed the door in my face, baka!"

"No, slamming denotes closing, and I opened the door, thank you very much!"

"You're still a baka!"

"You say baka too much!"

"Baka, baka, baka!"

"Stop calling me names!"

"It's not a name, it's what you are!"

"Oops, I'm forgetting my manners. Would you like something to drink? Oh, wait, you can't, because you have a bloody nose! Sillyme!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Wufei gave Jessi yet another icy look, then turned away, blushing slightly under the towel.

Jessi put her hands on her hips.

"Aww, is poor WuWu pouting?"

Wufei blushed even more, and hoped that Jessi wouldn't notice.

Jessi smiled, noticing how cute Wufei actually looked when he pouted. She sighed.

"Wufei, I'm sorry about your nose..."

Wufei turned to her.

"...and all the things I said..." she apologized, feeling her face getting warmer.

Wufei smiled, wiping away the blood from his face, leaving the towel soaked.

"It's ok, on--I mean, Jessi..." he replied, hunching his shoulders in shame. "I'm s-sorry..." he said softly, looking away in embarrassment.

Jessi put a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggling, then sat down on the bed next to Wufei.

Wufei looked over at her with a smile on his lips. 

'She's so kawaii,' he thought to himself, then saw that Jessi was staring at him in confusion. He cleared his throat, looking away. "So, um, what exactly did you call me over for again?" he asked, looking down at his shoes.

"Well, uh, ya see, Rika and the others were gonna go out to eat, and I was wondering if you'd give me a ride?" she asked, expecting him to refuse.

"Ok..." he agreed.

Jessi looked at him, somewhat surprised. 

"Y-you will?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Even after what I did?"  


"Yeah...I guess..." he answered nervously.

Jessi smiled. 

"Oh, and also, I need some help finding my shoe; I kinda lost it again. Just don't fall in the toilet again; it took me over an hour to clean up the bathroom last time."

"Oh, you mean this shoe?" he questioned, magically pulling out a blue sandal from behind his back.

Jessi's eyes went wide as Wufei handed her the shoe.

"Where'd ya get it?"

"You threw it at me last time I was over here."

"And you stole it?"

"No, I was leaving, and you threw it at me. You slammed the door in my face before I could return it to you."

"You mean throw it back at me," Jessi said, giggling, as she slipped the shoe onto her foot.

"Maybe," Wufei replied with a smile, blushing yet again.

"Ya know, I've never seen you blush so much."

Wufei's eyes got big.

"I'm blushing?" he asked, turning away as Jessi laughed.

"Can't you feel it? Your face starts to get all hot," she explained, feeling her own face getting warmer again.

The two looked at eachother, both faces the same scarlet color. There was silence for quite a while as the couple gazed into each other's eyes.

Wufei stared into her eyes; limpid pools of blue, he felt like drowning in their innocence.

Jessi admired his own deep midnight black eyes. Soon, Jessi was moving closer to Wufei, leaning in for a kiss from the handsome young pilot.

Wufei also bent forward, his lips inching closer to Jessi's...

Erika and Heero climbed the many stairs up to Jessi's apartment. 

"Why is she always late?! I thought WuFAG was gonna drive her?!"

"Well, he was, but they probably got in a big fight and now they won't talk to eachother."

"Well, she's just lucky that her house is between our house and the restaurant, or I'd have to kick her sorry butt for not showing up!"

"Calm down, Rika..."

"I AM CALM!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Keep it down," Heero said as the two reached Jessi's apartment door. 

Erika grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"Jessi, you dumb baka! Why are you so...late..." Erika stopped to find Jessi and Wufei making out on the bed. Erika blinked, then quietly closed the door. She turned to Heero with a smile.

"What?" he asked dumbly, blinking as well.

Erika sighed. 

"Nothing. Just tell Sarafu and Quatre to make room in the back; we're bringing along another couple."

Heero nodded as the two waited a while, giving Jessi and Wufei enough time to themselves. 

Erika closed her eyes and bowed her head. 

"Man, Sarafu's gonna freak when she hears about this..."

~*~*~End~*~*~

*AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own any of Gundam Wing. I do own some of the characters in here, though. This was written for my good friend, Chang Jessi ^^ I hope you liked it! Oh, and to any Wufei fans out there that read this, if you post a review, don't say that "you like it, but Wufei is yours". We all have our little fantasy worlds, and people who post things like that are just dumb bakas out for attention.


End file.
